Twist in reality
by Charmender
Summary: GaaraxOC. Gaara has been ripped from his world and thrown into the chaotic life with strange girl named Ruby, who has even stranger powers. Will Gaara find a way home? 1st world in the Black Gates Saga.
1. Into the Darkness

**Into the darkness**

She had lit the candles in the right order, so why was it not working? Maybe she had said the incantation wrong? No she had done it perfect, she knew she did. Ruby had studied this for months now. It had to work, there was no other option and she did not want to be alone anymore. Ruby hung her head low as her long midnight hair fell to make a dark curtain, covering her face and all its disappointment. This was meant to work. It was her hope and dream, it had to work. She wanted to summon someone who was just like her, someone who was different from all the others, someone who was feared for just doing what they were born to do. Ruby was born a possessor. With the abilities to manipulate the spirits of the living and the dead and bind the spirits to her will. She was the village outcast, the witch that took the blame when things went wrong.

Ruby slowly picked herself off the floor, and before turning to leave, she took one last look about the room as the remnants of her hopeful dream, vanished. She was not even bothered to blow the candles out. As she turned the door handle she felt the atmosphere in the room change, like a static charge. Something was happening. Out of the corner of her eye she could see shadows being pulled into the middle of the casting. Anticipation began to fill her. It was going to work.

The earthquakes were getting worse and Gaara did not know how much longer he would be able to silence the sands around his village. His breathing was accelerated and his limbs where heavy with fatigue. And then there was the fact that his chakra was all most out.

"Gaara! You have to rest or you'll pass out." Kankoro was yelling, trying to get Gaara to ease up. But Gaara was deaf to it all. He did not like to lose to anything, even if it was a natural sand was his power, his to control and it was meant to be under his influence. And right now it was out of his control. Just as suddenly as it had started it stopped; the sands went quiet.

"Whew, well I guess that's the end of that then." Kankoro sounded relieved.

Then not far from where they stood the sand exploded. Purple-black smoke began to rise up in tendrils. Gaara ran over to find the source of the all the disturbances with Kankoro trailing not far behind him. When they arrived there was still much sand in the air. Making it hard to breathe and see. But with a slight hand movement from Gaara all the sand still in the air was brought to the ground. With the air free of sand, they were now able to see the casting clearly, inscribing its self into the the casting still releasing an odd smoke began to glow purple.

"What is this?" Gaara said in amazement.

"Gaara I don't like this, we should go get someone." Kankoro sounded nervous. And he had every right to be this had never happened before.

But Gaara was curious. He walked forward just a few steps. Those few steps was all the casting needed to recognized him as the one they had been summoned to collect. As shadows grew out of the center of the summoning and reached for Gaara. He tried to call the sands to him but it would not answer him. The shadows now were grasping him pulling, him to the center of the casting. For the first time in his life since his father had tried to assassinate him, Gaara felt fear. Kankoro cried out in surprise and with a flick of his wrist he sent out his puppet Crow to try to pull Gaara out. But the more Kankoro tried the more the shadows would come out, covering Gaara in there inky blackness. Kankoro could now see the fear in Gaara's eyes and with thatm the Crow lost hold of Gaara and he slipped under.

The shadowed vortex had grown quiet large and Ruby now feared it would go out of control. But as streams of sand where now coming out of the portal, She knew this was meant to happen. As a child she would often read stories of a world that was right next to theirs, but was only reachable if the casting was used.

It had been a year since she first heard the story from the man who claimed to have jumped between the worlds. He told of a young man who possessed a demon in him, the young man was so strong, people in his own village feared him and the power he possessed. This young man was like her, she had dreamed of a friend. Someone who understood her, her loneliness and most of all, someone who did not fear her.

Ruby was snapped back to reality when sand hit her in the face, she raised her arms shield herself from the dust. But lowered them even quicker when she saw what was coming out of the portal. As soon as his torso was out, he was flung out at her. Ruby was able to catch him in time but was thrown against the wall with such force that she started to bleed. Ruby slumped against the wall and looked down at the unconscious young man in her arms.

"I did it." She though as her vision blackened and blood trickled down her forehead. She passed out with a smile on her face.


	2. A new face, a new person

**A new face, a new person**

Gaara was the first to regain consciousnesses, and the first thing he noticed was the quiet breathing in his right ear. He then noticed he was in a seated position with something wrapped around his neck. Gaara slowly opened his eyes and glanced down at what was holding him, to his amazement someone was hugging him. He slowly turned his head to see who it was. Today was just full of surprises for Gaara, the arms locked around Gaara's neck belonged to a girl and she was sleeping. Gaara having never been in this situation before did not know how to handle this. Gaara slowly unlinked her arms and slid away.

His first reaction would have been to kill her; but he knew he had no idea where he was. Then there was the fact he could not use the sand in his gourd. So he went and sat in the corner and waited for her to awaken.

The first thing Ruby thought as she started to wake up was "Why the hell did I fall asleep on the floor?"

She reached up to rub her eyes clear of sleep. Instead she felt her forehead covered in a crust.

"What the hell!" she murmured as she picked it off. Looking down at her hand she realized it was blood and everything from theprevious night flooded back to got up so fast she almost fell back down, steadying herself she looked around. And there he was sitting in the corner, arms folded, glaring at her. Suddenly remembering the tales of his explosive violent behavior, Ruby summoned two Jackal hounds to hide in the shadows in case he went to attack, he would not be able to see them but if they attacked him he would feel it.

"Are..." she cleared her throat."Are you Gaara of the Sands?" If this was not him she would rage so bad that she might summon some demons just to watch them destroy some stuff.

"Yes. I am. Who are you and where am I?" Ruby could not tell if he was angry or not.

"I am Ruby and this world is called Kitsumaga. And I guess... Welcome to my home." Ruby said gesturing around. There was nothing spectacular about the room. There was sand everywhere and the force of the vortex had sent things flying around the room. It looked pretty messy.

"Oops, I didn't realize the casting did so much damage to the room." She did not want him to judge her based on this room.

She went to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear only to realize she was also a mess.

"Damn it, the one person I want to like me, and I didn't even take time to look my best." she thought to herself.

"Why am I here?" Gaara asked. If she brought him here she could also send him back.

"Well now you see I ..." Ruby trailed off trying to think of what to say next. It was right then they heard it, the chanting of insults being repeated over and over. Ruby growled in rage and left the room, turned right and marched to the front door with Gaara curiously trailing along behind her. Ruby flung open the door only to be bombarded with rocks and the sound of cruel childrens insultes.

This reminded Gaara of something he had seen done to him. Ruby growled again as her skin paled and her veins turned black showing though

her skin. Her pale blue all most white eyes turned black, as did the skin around them. The children now looked afraid, they screamed and ran away. Ruby still with her current appearance turned looked at Gaara. She only held her appearance for a few seconds before she changed back to normal.

"I had hoped on the first day of meting you, that you would not see me like that." She sighed at how things where not going to plan.

"What are you and how did you do that?" Gaara sounded curious, she was interesting to him. Ruby was half way down the hall when she heard his question.

"Follow me please to the kitchen." The kitchen was at the end of the hall, it was neither too large nor too small, but just right one person who lived here. Ruby stepped into the kitchen and with a signal of her hand the spirit started to make tea and cook food for them both. Ruby took a seat at the table and gestured for Gaara to do the same.

"I am a possessor, I can control the spirits of all most anything." She gestured to the food cooking itself.

"And as for how I did that, well that was me entering the spirit world, using my power. I just did it to frighten them off."

A plate floated over and placed its self in front of Gaara, along with a cup of tea. Food and tea was then also placed infront of Ruby. Ruby muttered some words Gaara could not quite hear, and she then pointed down the hall. This was followed by the sound of footsteps making there way down the hall to where ruby had pointed.

"As for your earlyer question as to why you are here." she cocked an eyebrow.

"I brought you here because I wanted to talk to someone who was not dead and who did not fear me." She then added after a second of thinking.

"I can send you back" she looked at Gaara to see his reaction; but as normal nothing showed on his emotionless face. Ruby continued.

"But each candle took me a month to make and I need six in total. And before you even ask , no I can't reuse the ones I used to summon you here. I don't know why , I'm just following the instructions." Gaara just nodded.

"Is he always this quiet." Ruby asked herself.

Sighing, Ruby put the last fork of food in her mouth; then stood to show Gaara to his room.

"Please follow me I'll show you to your room then." Ruby said as she left the kitchen

She took him back down the hall and to the first door on the left. She opened the door to show a simple room with a small window in one corner, under it was a bed. The room also contained a night stand, writing desk and wardrobe.

"My room is just next door if you need anything, just come and ask me. Oh, and I'm taking you into the village tomorrow for some clothes. You may also get something for your room since you're going to be here for a bit."

Gaara looked down at his clothes, looked back and at Ruby and said.

"Why do I need more clothes?"

"Well, what do you plan to wear when those are getting washed? I personally don't care if you walk around naked, but the spirits might."

With that, she left Gaara with only the thought of "Why would she want to see me naked?"


	3. A trip down memory lane

**So i dont own Naruto or any characters associated with Naruto. All i own is Ruby.  
I wanna say thanks to shadowwolf89 for helping me edit and CassieTheBatman for being a reading beta tester for me.**

A trip down memory lane

The rest of the day passed without much more communication from the living in the house; but the dead were busy cleaning Ruby's supply room which held the casting. Gaara's gourd was taken to his room and meals where served to the rooms when required.

Ruby awoke the next day to the sound of screaming, she stormed out of her room to find Gaara pinned to the wall with a spirit screaming in his face.

"How dare you treat my guest as such." As soon as she spoke the screaming stopped and now both Gaara and the dead were staring at her. Ruby yelled something in a language Gaara had never heard before. He felt himself being released from the wall. This was followed by the sound of a spirit running down the hall, though the kitchen and out the back door. Which slammed shut behind the spirit. He never saw the spirit but by god he could hear it.

Ruby looked at Gaara "I'll have to teach you to deal with them. I won't always be here to save you. Now let's eat and get ready to leave."

After breakfast Gaara returned to his room and sat down. He did not like being attacked by something he could not see or fight off. Gaara was disturbed from his sweet nothingness, by a knock at the door.

"Gaara are you ready to go?" Ruby ask from the other side of the door. When she received no answer she opened the door anyways. With every step Ruby took the bells which adorned her hair tinkled with each movement. She stood in the door way in clothing Gaara had never seen before and for the first time since he arrived to this new world he really looked at her.

She had small black heeled shoes, mid thigh stockings with intricate purple lacing up the sides. A short skirt that ended where her stockings did. The skirt was black with purple trim. Then there was her top. It was short sleeved, high necked with purple piping and to draw it all together was a black corset with purple lacing and boning.

"What are you staring at?" Ruby was used to people staring at her. But the way he looked at her was different, there was no fear in his eyes.

It was only a five minute walk to the village which, in Ruby's opinion, was not far enough. As soon as they entered the village the whispering started. Gaara had witnessed this before. Like when he would walk around his own village, people would point and whisper at him. After a few minuets of walking though the town and enduring the whispers and stares, they arrived at the clothing store. Just before they entered Ruby pulled Gaara aside.

"Gaara, if people ask why your with me, just say your my apprentice okay." Ruby said in a hushed voice.

"Why?" Gaara replied in a voice that was not so hushed.

"People will all already hate you cause your with me, you see. Since your with me you will be classified like me." Ruby shrugged and walked into the store. Leaving Gaara standing there in the door way.

A bell went off.

"Good morning – Oh, its you Ruby." the store owner said nodding.

A bell went off again.

"Good morning young sir, how ma..." the store owners voice trailed off as he watched Gaara walk over to ruby and stand by her.

"I need my friend here measured up, and six sets of clothing please. Black is preferred but colored detailing is okay too."

With that Ruby went and sat in a waiting chair as Gaara got harassed by the tailor for his measurements. After an hour of looking at clothing and odd questions about why he was with Ruby, Gaara was going to kill someone. They left the clothing store with two kimonos, With one black with white detailing and the other black with red detailing. Another set of the clothing sets Ruby had picked was a uniform (What kind of work he was ment to do was beyond him). It was a high collared shirt like hers but sleeveless, still with the purple piping. Simple black pants with ankle cuffs also with the same intricate lace up the sides and a pair of plain black slip on shoes. The rest of the clothing was just everyday wear.

"Was there anything you wanted to get? Books or anything?" Ruby was hoping she could learn more about him on this trip.

"No. Im fine. Can we head back to the house now?" Ruby could hear it in his voice that he had had enough.

They turned down a quiet street not far from the outskirts of town, when a group of three teenage boys stepped out of a side street and blocked their way. One stepped forward, presumably the leader of the group.

"Hey aren't you the witch that lives out of town?" He turned and smirked to his friends who all sneered back at him. Ruby kept walking and went right past him.

"Hey bitch, I'm talking to you." He grabbed Ruby by the shoulders and pushed her into a wall of the closest building.

"Listen to me when I'm talking to you ok bitch? Now if you are that witch, you had better stay out of the village or something bad might happen to you."

As he said this he was looking down her top and sliding his hand down her lower back.

"PIG!" she yelled as she tried to knee him in the groin which was hard to do since the packages in her hand did not give her a clear shot. She still hit him hear enough for him to stumble back and fall to his knees. Ruby escaped his clutches only to be grabbed by another of the teen aged boys and punched in the face. Gaara had decied it was enough when the guy put his hands on Ruby. But when one of them punched her in the face, he dropped whatever parcels he was carring carrying, and caught her just before she hit the ground. After helping her stand up he looked at the boy and said in a tone that had made most shinobi feel fear.

"What do you think you're doing?" Gaara was angry but it was a calm anger. It was just how people had treated him only she could not defend herself. She was at the mercy of these town people. As Gaara got more and more angry he could feel his charka and most of all he could feel the sands. It was only slight but he could still feel it.

"What! you wanna fight about it aye? You wanna stand up for the whoring witch, fine we'll show you what happen's when you side with freaks." The leader boy charged at Gaara with a fist pulled back ready to punch. Now Gaara may have had the sand's to protect him his whole life; but that did not mean his taijutsu was bad. He dropped low with a sweeping kick to bring the leader on his back then elbowing him in the chest. The other two boy's then charged at Gaara upon seeing of their leader down. Gaara ducked under one's punch, hooked his right arm under and punch at the elbow breaking the arm. He then kicked the back of the knee bring the boy to his knees. Just one left. He came in swinging. Gaara ducked low, punching him in the stomach. Then placing his hands on the ground Gaara drove his right foot into the attackers jaw.

With the fight over Gaara walked back to where his packages lay on the ground, picked them up and continued on his way.

Leaving Ruby standing there, speechless.


	4. Demons in the Dark

_**Hello there guys! Thanks for reading up to chapter 4. I started to write this some time last year while bored at work and just recently decided to post it.  
**__**I don't own Naruto or any places or anything associated with the naruto brand. I own Ruby and thats about it.  
Thank you koffgollies, for the edit and ShadowWolf89 for the proofread. It helps. **_

* * *

__

Chapter 4

Demons in the dark

* * *

Not a word passed between the two until they arrived back at the house.

Then Gaara spoke;"Why didn't you just control their spirits? You said that you're a possessor, that you could bind spirits to your will. So why didn't you?"

He stared intensely at Ruby.

She could have bound them; she knew that. She looked down at her shoes. No one had ever stood up for her or had ever cared if she was ok. She didn't know how to feel.

Gaara turned to walk away.

"I could have" Ruby murmured quietly.

Gaara stopped walking, and turned to face her.

"I could have; but it would have destroyed their spirits! They would have turned into mindless zombies. Not being able to think for themselves, I would have had control over them! But, for what? The towns' people to hate me even more? They would not see it as a self-defence! They would have only seen it as an attack!"

Clenching her fists, she raised her bruised and swollen face which she had hidden on their way home. Gaara gaped at her. He couldn't look away from her black eye, the dried blood. The fierce want for acceptance tempered by the fear of being alone.

He walked into his room, his parting words hanging in the air; "I will teach you to fight." 

* * *

The next morning Gaara woke Ruby up. She was not a morning person and on awakening, she wanted to kill him.

Gaara called Ruby into the back yard. It was quite a spacious backyard without any neighbours. The yard had a small circular pond, herb garden for Ruby's healing and exorcism rituals, and a conveniently large open space.

By the time Ruby came out he was standing in the open space, his arms folded with the same emotionless expression on his face. Ruby however, looked like something the cat had dragged in but she perked up when she saw that he was wearing the uniform she had bought for him.

Gaara had an apprentice back in his home world, although he had not been her sensei long he decided that he would try to teach Ruby the same content that he had taught his apprentice. But every time he would instruct her on what to do, Ruby snapped at him.

Then finally, she cracked.

"Stop telling me I'm doing it wrong! It's not my fault that your instructions are crappy and hard to follow! If you were not such an idiot I would have done the moves right by now!"

Ruby stormed inside, slamming the door shut behind her. There was no more communication until later that evening.

Ruby knocked at Gaara's door.

"Gaara, may I come in please?"

When there was no answer, she let herself in. Ruby walked in carrying a dinner tray, looking around the room she made her way over to the writing desk and placed it down.

"Gaara, I'm sorry I yelled at you."

Gaara was sitting on the bed, staring out the window.

"You're not an idiot, and your instructions weren't hard to follow. I'm just not used to being told what to do. I'm the one who orders people around, and well, I still want to learn how to fight. Please teach me?"

When no reply came from Gaara, Ruby turned and left the room. The next morning when Gaara got up to train himself he was surprised to see Ruby sitting on the back porch, hair tied up with her bells and in similar clothing to walked past her to a random spot in the yard and started running though some moves. Ruby followed Gaara without a word. She had hoped her apology went well, Ruby did not know how to apologize to people as she never had anyone alive to apologize to. She stood next to Gaara and tried to mirror his moves, she tried to be more patient and control her frustration. Ruby did not yell or storm away this time and by midday they stopped, too tired to continue.

This soon became their routine, getting up at sunrise and training until she dropped. About a week later, Ruby was waiting for Gaara to come out of his room. Sometimes she would beat Gaara and be the first one on the porch, but this morning Gaara was late.

Gaara was never late.

Ruby made her way to his room and was just about to knock on his door when she sensed it, like a chill up the spine; she knew there was a powerful spirit in the room with him.

Ruby had to save him.

She ran to her supply room, quickly grabbing two small bottles of red liquid and her dagger of the abyss. The dagger was as long as her forearm, the blade was black and if you looked at it for long, you felt as if you were falling into an abyss. It also emitted a strange black mist.

Ruby readied herself for the spirit by pushing herself into the spirit realm, causing her veins and eyes to go black. Ruby steadied herself in front of Gaara's door, steadying her breathing she kicked in the door to find Gaara, pressed into the bed being crushed by the spirit tried to possess him.

"Get off him now!" Ruby yelled; as power flowed off her in dark tendrils.

She tossed the small bottles into the air and sliced them in half with the dagger, the liquid fell in a quantity that was larger than the bottles originally contained. When the liquid hit the floor it started to move to form a casting.

The spirit's attention was now on Ruby and it released Gaara, charging at her. Ruby was able to defend with a hand gesture, her two jackal hounds leaped onto the spirit.

To Gaara's amazement he could see the spirits. He could see the two pointed eared hounds as they attacked the dark human shadow thing that held him down. Ruby made more hand gestures and spoke in the unknown language. The red liquid that made the casting around Ruby now moved and surrounded the shadow spirit. When this new casting was complete the hounds stopped their attack, and backed up. The shadow spirit started to sink into the casting around it. As it sank, it tried to reach for Gaara while opening its empty white mouth screaming silently. As while the last of it sunk into the casting Ruby let go of the spirit world; and returned to normal. She fell to her knees with a great sigh of relief. Ruby waved her hounds off and they faded into the shadow to await their next command from their master.

Gaara lay on the floor propped up on his elbows, staring in disbelief. 

* * *

_**So did you like it so far? Please comment or review. Im looking at posting ever 2 weeks or so. we shall see how it goes.  
****Charmender**_


	5. Shattered Spirits and Fractured Hearts

_**Hey guys! so i finaly made time to post this, things just got crazy for me. Ill tell you more about it next chapter for now have this lol.  
**__**thank you ShadowWolf89 and Koffgollies for the chapter edit and prof reading, it helps sooo much.  
**__**I dont own Gaara or Naruto or anything in the Naruto world but i do own Ruby. Shes kool.**_

* * *

**Shattered Spirits and Fractured Hearts**

"What just happened?" Gaara asked in shock.

"I need to tend to your wounds Gaara." Ruby said pointing to his shoulders.

Gaara looked down to see deep gashes in his shoulders from where the spirit had held him down.

"Come now into the sunshine, it will not do too well to dwell in the dark just after you have been attacked."

Without saying another word Ruby grabbed Gaara; placing one arm around his waist and pulling his arm over her shoulders.

This was the closest Ruby had been to Gaara, she breathed in his scent. His scent was warm, earthy and dry. A dark primal voice in Ruby's mind screamed _MINE_. Ruby was shocked by the voice and chose to ignore it.

Gaara could see them all standing around him, he could now see the spirits.

"You can see them can't you?" Ruby was not asking Gaara a question, she was making a statement.

By the time they reached the back porch. Gaara was able to see the spirits sitting around waiting for them. Ruby had commanded them to lay out medical supplies so that she would be able to attend to his wounds. After helping Gaara to take a seat, she sat beside him. Ruby looked at his torn work uniform turned training uniform and assessed the damage inflicted to his shoulders. She picked up an antiseptic soaked cloth, rung it out, lifted it to clean Gaara wounds and stopped.

"You need to take your shirt off." Ruby mumbled under her breath.

"What did you say?" Gaara questioned, leaning towards her.

Ruby sighed shakily. She had seen plenty of guys topless through all the healings, cleansings and exorcisms she had conducted. So why was this one different? She asked herself.

"I need you to take your shirt off so I can clean your wounds out properly." Ruby tried to say it in a cool professional voice, as her voice quivered lightly.

"Oh."

Gaara took off the torn, bloody shirt so Ruby would be able to better see the damage done to his shoulders. The shock and adrenaline of the attack was wearing off and Gaara was starting to feel pain.

"I don't like it." Gaara muttered to himself.

"Hmm?"

"It's nothing."

Ruby started to clean the wounds out and Gaara gritted his teeth together against the pain radiating from his wounds.

"Why was I attacked?"

Ruby was quiet for a while before replying.

"It's such a nice day. I wish we had gotten some training done."

Gaara held her wrist to stop her.

"Don't avoid the question, tell me the truth." He growled, releasing her.

Ruby continued cleaning his shoulder wounds silently.

"Well, I was hoping that you just living here with me would have been enough to make them stay away."

"What do you mean? Who are they?"

"Well," she sighed deeply, "what attacked you was a powerful spirit called a shadow being. It's really hard for me to tell you this Gaara, but your heart and spirit are … shattered. That makes it easy for spirits to possess your body and push your soul out. Remember that day the spirit had you pined to the wall and was screaming at you?" Ruby looked at Gaara for his acknowledgement of the event.

"It was trying to take your body away from you. I'm sorry I didn't get to the problem then, but I thought I could keep you safe." Ruby could feel tears welling up in her eyes as she looked down and turned her face away.

"And I didn't keep you safe. I just let you get hurt more. You're the one person who has not hated me, the one person I trust and I let you get hurt!"

Gaara had never heard anyone get so upset over him. Not over him doing something wrong, but not being able to protect him. He was precious to her, he realized with a shock.

Once Ruby finished cleaning and dressing his wounds, she held his hands. This surprised Gaara further.

She whispered softly. "There's something else you need to know Gaara."

Gaara didn't pull his hands out of hers; he just looked at her waiting for her to continue.

"I can see the spirits of all the people you have ever killed. They're trapped following you around, and Gaara, I...I can see your demon."

Gaara couldn't remember how many people he had killed over the years. He had let go of that, the killing was his past now, ever since he had met Naruto Uzumaki. But his past had caught up with him, and this girl who trusted him, cared for him; could see all of his past mistakes.

"Can you fix it? Can you fix me?"


End file.
